


here’s where we belong, i guess

by MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms



Series: Lili and Alex and Co. (no order, not related) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Aromantic, Asexuality, Autism, Bisexuality, Dyslexia, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Indigo has Autism and ADHD, I’m doing research but pls correct me if I’m being rude or offensive in any way!!, M/M, Mean girls Au, Multi, No beta we die like genderless cryptids, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, PoC, Polyamory, The school is called Alan Turing High bc they’re all gay nerds :), These are all just OCs, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, and she’s a Lesbian Protector, high school theater au, i have a lot of symptoms of both but i am not diagnosed!!, idk if i missed anything??, it gets angsty yall, its a lot of aus mashed into one, nonbinary poc, oh yeah, pansexuality, queer poc, there is one(1) straight character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms/pseuds/MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms
Summary: When Ameli Jibala starts a new theater program at Alan Turing High, she expects to have her work cut out for her.What she didn’t expect?Whatever the hell this is.(Or, a high school tries to put on a production of Mean Girls the musical, and it’s about as chaotic as you’d imagine.)
Relationships: Indigo Finders/Autumn Miller, Isla Tudor & Ara Kowl, Lili Reese/Alex Gold, Lukas Durham/Liam Rinazi/Allie Tybal, Reid Dune/Rune Carson, Rose Binta & Milo Tanner, Rune Carson & Alex Gold, Zia Midala/Lauren Gianyu
Series: Lili and Alex and Co. (no order, not related) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	here’s where we belong, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> ROLE CALL  
> Lili Angelou Reese: she/her, Junior.  
> Alex Gold: he/him, Junior.  
> Reid Dune: he/him, Junior.  
> Rune Carson: he/him, Junior.  
> Milo Tanner: they/them, Junior.  
> Rose Binta: she/they, Senior.  
> Zia/Zach/Z Midala: she/he/they, Junior.  
> Axel Trent: they/them, Sophomore.  
> Indigo Finders: she/her, Senior.  
> Autumn Miller: she/her, Senior.  
> Isla Tudor: she/her, Junior.  
> Ara Kowl: she/her, Junior.  
> Allie Tybal: she/her, Senior.  
> Lukas Durham: he/him, Senior.  
> Liam Rinazi: he/him, Senior.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Indigo has a little sensory overload, but nothing major.  
> Three characters in a poly relationship feel unsafe all holding hands in public (again, not discussed in detail).  
> A trans guy thinks about stereotyping.  
> One character uses the word sl*t about themself and a fictional character (not derogatory).

The school is buzzing at the new drama teacher’s arrival.

Alan Turing High had never had a theater program. It was a STEM school, first and foremost, but petitioning and fundraising from parents had pushed for a more balanced curriculum. The principal had grudgingly hired the first person she found, giving her a dirty auditorium and barely any money to work with.

Ameli Jibala knew she’d have her work cut out for her.

The day of Ameli’s arrival, before auditions for the new musical have even started, a red headed girl marches into her office.

“Ms. Jibala, my name is Lili Angelou Reese. I’m a junior. I’d like to be assistant director in the musical,” the girl says, not once wavering.

Ameli’s half-asleep brain needs a couple seconds to process that before she replies, in the most intelligent way possible, “what?”

Lili sits down in the chair across from her, still not breaking eye contact. “You’re new here,” she begins. “It’ll be beneficial to you to have someone who knows these people. I’m observant. Organized. Efficient. I can help you.”

“Um,” Ameli says, quickly draining the rest of her coffee. “Thank you for the offer, Lili, but that’s a big position-”

“I can handle it. My record shows that. I’m taking all AP classes and I have straight As. I’m also co-president of the debate club.”

“Okay, great, but usually someone more  _ experienced  _ takes that position _.” _

Lili pauses. “Ms. Jibala,” she says slowly. “If you have someone else in mind, that’s fine, but with a drama department this new, there  _ isn’t  _ anyone more experienced.”

Ameli sighs, but she knows Lili’s right. The girl does have some leadership experience, at least, and she’d rather have someone who knew the students before auditions.

“Alright. How do I spell your name?”

* * *

“Fine, I’ll audition with you.”

Ara’s head snaps up to look at her best friend, accidentally drawing a sharp line across her worksheet. Isla hands her an eraser without looking up from her essay, blue eyes calm and collected as ever,

“You- you will?” Ara asks, before clearing her throat. “I mean, you don’t have to, I never even said I  _ wanted  _ to audition-“

“Ara.” Isla finally looks up, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “I’ve been your best friend since age 4. You’re like a little sister to me. And you’ve been staring at every poster for auditions all day.  _ You’re not subtle.” _

Ara sighs, dropping her pencil. Her emotions have always been extreme- unlike Isla, who stayed cool and detached even when she was seething, Ara could go from laughing to sobbing to silence in five minutes. Isla’s the only one with enough patience for her.

“Thanks,” she says quietly. “I-I’m too scared to go alone.”

“That was my guess. But, remind me what musical it is?”

Ara giggles, feeling her shoulders relax. She sometimes forgets that even with her perfect grades and badass persona, Isla is still human. And she’ll be  _ way _ out of her comfort zone here.

“Mean Girls. Here, I have the soundtrack- it’s one of my favorites.”

“Ara, you say that about  _ every  _ musical.”

* * *

Indigo’s foot is tapping.

This isn’t unusual, but today is worse. Today, her foot is tapping, and her pen is clicking, and the tick of the clock is so  _ loud _ , and that kid over there keeps sending her dirty looks, why is that? Oh, right, because they’re in class and she’s tapping her foot and clicking her pen but why is he so bothered by that and not the clock ticks and the sniffles of everyone around them and-

Autumn’s hand wraps around hers, and she remembers to breathe.

_ 5 mins,  _ her best friend signs into her palm, before giving her hand a quick squeeze. Indigo nods, holding tighter to her little fidget in her other hand.

After 5 agonizing minutes, the bell rings (she physically jumps at the sound) and everyone shuffles out the door, desperate to get home. Well, most people- Indigo just slumps in her chair and breathes for a moment, waiting for the crowds to disperse.

“You ready to go?” Autumn asks after a moment, still holding her hand. Indigo pauses, rolling out her shoulders, and then hops up.

“Yep! I’m good now. Hey, are you gonna audition for the musical? I wanna do tech stuff! I think it would be really fun. You’d be a great Janis.”

Autumn smiles, walking leisurely through the now-mostly-empty halls. Their hands are still intertwined, and Indigo decides to ignore the warm fuzzies she gets from the feeling.

“I don’t know,” her best friend says, brushing a hand through her red curls. “I’m not really an actor-“

“Come on, you’re awesome! You’ve got a great voice, and remember 5th grade? You were the lead in that play!”

“That’s different.”

“Aw, you got this! Please? It’ll be so cool!”

Autumn laughs slightly, and Indigo beams. Autumn really is a great actress, even if she’s a little awkward, and she deserves to have everyone know that.

“Fine, I’ll think about it. But no-“

“Yes!”

“No promises. Interrupting, Indie.”

“Right. Sorry.”

* * *

Lukas hates how he has to let go of Liam’s hand when they walk home.

Allie, holding his left hand, squeezes it a little tighter, reminding him this is only temporary. “Someday,” she whispers to the two of them, “we’ll all be able to walk together. We can all hold hands and no one thinks it’s weird.”

Liam frowns slightly, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “Wait- how would  _ all  _ of us hold hands? Like, a circle?”

Lukas chuckles, shouldering his boyfriend. “Smartass.”

Allie lets go of his hand and runs ahead just a bit, turning around to face both of them. Liam uses the opportunity to discreetly link their pinky fingers.

”Okay,” Allie begins, with that excited smile she always has when she gets an idea. “Musical?”

Liam barks out a laugh. “Allie, you are literally one of my favorite people, but have you forgotten that  _ I can’t sing?” _

Lukas shudders, remembering karaoke nights at 3am that left him wanting to bleach his ears. “Yeah, you know I love you, but  _ Jesus.  _ Singing is  _ not  _ your thing.”

Allie shrugs, unperturbed. “No biggie, you could join tech! Ooh, or you could see if they need a choreographer? You’re a great dancer, Li! I wanna audition, though.”

Liam nods, contemplating that, and Lukas smiles. He’s not a big theater nerd, but if his boyfriend  _ and  _ his girlfriend are interested… well, it could be worth a shot.

“I’d be open to trying it,” he says, and Allie  _ beams.  _ Lukas decides right then and there that he’s definitely doing this, if only to keep that smile.

“If you had the choice,” she says, slinging an arm around his waist, “who would you play?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know? I mean, I’ve only seen the movie once-“

_ “What?!”  _ His datemates shriek in unison. Allie immediately sets off on a rant about the feminist messages and important values, as Liam just stands unmoving, mouth wide open.

“And you’ve never listened to the musical? Not once?” His boyfriend chokes out in a brief silence as Allie catches her breath. “Holy shit. Al, we’ve failed our boyfriend.”

“We have. But on another note, I’d  _ want _ to play Cady or Gretchen, but I think I have a pretty good chance at Regina’s mom. That would be really awesome, too.”

Liam pokes Lukas in the shoulder. “You’d be a good Aaron. He’s just kinda along for the ride of drama.”

“Ha, sounds like me. You start the drama-“

“Accidentally!”

“Allie records it-“

“It’s for my digital scrapbook!”

“And I kinda just watch.”

Allie laughs again, wrapping an arm around each of them, and the three relax a bit, for once not caring if anyone’s watching.

* * *

Rose meets Axel and Z in the library, where Z is staring in horror at their copy of Romeo and Juliet, and Axel is half asleep.

“Pronouns?” She quickly whispers to Z as she sets down her backpack.

“She, Zia,” Zia responds, not looking up from the book. “And so incredibly done with this.”

Rose smiles slightly, pulling a stack of papers out from her bag. “That’s why I spent some time last night making this- Act 3, all in that dyslexia font you like.”

Zia lets out a sigh of relief, slumping back in her chair. “Rose, I don’t say this enough- you are a lifesaver. I would literally die for you.”

Rose smiles, ruffling her hair. “Just doing my duty as mom friend and resident senior. How’s Axel?”

Axel stirs a bit, rubbing their eyes. “Tired,” they mutter, before putting their head down again.

“Nicole had a nightmare,” Zia murmurs. “Axel’s a light sleeper, they were up all night comforting her.”

Rose frowns a bit, running her fingers through the youngest’s hair. “Do Maria and Kio know?”

“Yeah. Ax didn’t want to wake them up, even though the specifically said they prepared for this. I mean, you get a group of kids kicked out of their homes together, you know they’re all gonna have some trauma.”

Zia picks up the Shakespeare packet, staring at it for a moment before shaking her head. “Nope, still doesn’t make sense.”

“Yeah, that’s Shakespeare. You just gotta do it one line at a time.”

Zia groans, pushing her chair backwards. “But that’s booooring… here, lets talk about something else. The musical, huh?”

Rose knows this is a trap, that Zia just wants to get out of doing her homework, but she won’t pass up a chance to talk about one of her passions.

“I’m auditioning,” she says, already exhilarated. “I doubt I’ll get a big part, but it’ll be fun anyways. You?”

“Hell yeah,” Zia grins. “I was born to play Karen. She’s dumb, pan, and a slut. She’s my role model. Axie’s interested in set design.”

“Oh, that’ll be great! They’re a great artist.”

“See, that’s what I said!”

“I’m not  _ that  _ good-“

“Holy  _ shit,  _ you’re awake?!”

* * *

Rune stares at the poster like it’s that weird bug with too many legs you didn’t see in the shower until it’s too late.

He didn’t want to get roped into this. Is he a fan of Mean Girls? Yes. Is he a total closet theater nerd? Definitely.

The keyword there is closet.

There are already enough people who call him soft and “girly” just because they used to know him as Leah. News flash! Rune has never been soft, not when he responded to that name, not now. But for some reason, trans guys all need to be “soft bois uwu.” Rune has worked for years to prove he doesn’t fit that narrative, and he doesn’t want his efforts to get overwritten by this.

Of course, one taunt from Alex got him into it anyways.

Rune really hates how stubborn he is. He wishes he had Lili Reese’s ability to brush off a challenge, though she’s just as competitive as him when it comes to Alex (he’s just  _ that  _ irritating).

The irritating best friend in question slings an arm around him, grinning smugly. “You’re gonna thank me when this is all over, after you and my brother inevitably fall in love after spending time together going over lines and shit,” he says, patting him quickly on the back.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Gold.”

“Please do.”

“Bitch.”

Alex laughs, nudging him towards the doors. “Cmon, the others are waiting. Bio test tomorrow, remember? Study time.”

“Yeah, but why is Reid coming? He’s in the AP class.”

“Well, Reid and I are brothers and live together-”

“ Smartass-”

“And he’s included in study time to make sure we actually learn things instead of sitting there in confusion.”

“Nerd.”

“Yeah, but you love him.”

“Literally shut up.”

“Ah, there they are, my fellow dumb bitches!” Milo stands at the school doors with Reid, fists triumphantly pumped in the air. “Too much common sense here, there’s no one to chug 10 bottles of 5-hour-energy with me.”

Rune scoffs. “Don’t do that, dumbass. Only I get to do that.”

Reid’s eyes go wide, glancing between the two. “Um- have either of you ever  _ done  _ this?! I thought it was a joke!”

“Uh- in my defense, I had 4 tests and 2 hours of sleep.”

_ “Still!” _

Rune kicks the two in the shin as a greeting. “Announcement, dumbasses and smartasses alike: I’m the only one who can do dumb shit and put myself in danger. The rest of you better fucking take care of yourselves, or I’ll literally force you to.”

Milo frowns. “That sounds weirdly sexual.”

Alex doubles over wheezing as Reid gapes.

“Wha-“ Rune splutters, bright red. “It  _ didn’t  _ until you said  _ that!” _

Milo looks annoyingly satisfied with themselves as they crack their knuckles.

“Wait a- Milo, you’re literally ace, you are in no position to say whether something sounds  _ sexual-“ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is v loosely based off a bnha hsm au- https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694551  
> It’s really good, I’d definitely recommend it!
> 
> Also!!  
> Alex and Reid are adopted brothers, and have different last names for reasons that will be Revealed.  
> Lili will get a POV!! She just Didn’t this time bc uhh I didn’t feel like it


End file.
